Brotherly Alone
by celrock
Summary: With Tommy off at preschool for a few hours everyday, 2-year-old Dil is lonely, with nobody to play with. So what does Dil do to entertain himself? Story will be told from Dil's POV, hope you enjoy!


Brotherly Alone

Summary: With Tommy off at preschool for a few hours everyday, 2-year-old Dil is lonely, with nobody to play with. So what does Dil do to entertain himself? Story will be told from Dil's POV, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters.

Dil POV

It was another morning as I sat there in my booster seat at the table, eating my Frosted Goober the Goafer flakes cerial and watching my brother Tommy from across the table, eating his Reptar cerial, the milk in it turning green.

"I can't wait to go to preschool today, cuz today, Miss Applebee is taking us on a field trip to Ice Cream Mountain!" Tommy said excitedly.

"Awe, I wish I could go, I love ice cream!" I replied back excitedly.

"You're too little Dil." Tommy replied, taking another bite of cerial.

"But it's so lonely while you're off at preschool. There's no one to play with." I cried.

"What about Spike and Spikfee?" Tommy asked.

"They're ok, but I want other babies or toddlers to play with." I replied.

"Well, you just need to find something to do by yourself. I use to have to do that sometimes before you were born, and it was always an adventure. Just use your imagination Dilly, I know you can find something to do." Tommy continued.

"Really? I can do anything?" I asked.

"Yeah! Oh, but don't draw on the walls. Mommy doesn't like that. I did that once and she took me to a doctor with a funny name in this huge building. Maybe I gained a new toy ball out of it, but one adventure there was enough." Said Tommy as he finished his cerial and drank his juice.

"Well, ok, I'm sure I'll find something to do." I replied, taking the last few bites of my breakfast and drinking my grape juice. Just then, mommy walked into the room.

"Ready to go to school Tommy?" She asked, getting me out of my booster seat.

"Yes I am!" Tommy replied excitedly, getting out of his chair and grabbing his Reptar backpack off of the hook on the wall.

"Bye Dilly." Tommy said, waving.

"Bye Tommy." I replied, waving back at him as I headed off towards the playpen.

I played in the playpen for a while. I squeezed my stuffed Goober several times and built me a block tower. Then I saw my old raddle on the floor and thought, this isn't any fun to throw when there's nobody to throw it to. Just then, my daddy came into the room.

"Ready to watch some TV with me?" Stu said.

"Goober, goober," I said.

I wanna watch the Goober show today. Tommy always made me watch Reptar when he was home, but now that he's gone at preschool, I wanted to watch Goober.

"Sure son!" Stu replied happily as he went and switched on the TV, changing it to the correct channel.

I got out of the playpen using Tommy's old screwdriver. Now that he was at preschool all day, he didn't need it no more so he handed it down to me, now that we know people don't disappear from getting hand-me-downs. I curled up on the couch with daddy and watched the show. I love the part at the end where Goober gives everybody a great big hug. I hugged myself to make it feel like he was hugging me too. When the show ended, daddy switched off the TV and stood up from the couch.

"You have fun playing here, daddy's gonna head downstairs and work on his latest and greatest invention!" Stu said happily, as he left the living room and headed down to the basement.

I had never been down to the basement when my daddy was working before, only a couple of times on my big brother's adventures. So I decided to follow him down there, purch myself in a corner, and watched him work. He had all kinds of machines and a compuper down there. It was fascinating watching my daddy take a bunch of little pieces and turning them into something new, very often, a toy for me, Tommy, and our friends to play with!

As daddy screwed a leg of a doll into its body, it gave me an idea. What if I invented something. Don't know what, but it seems to keep daddy busy, and he has fun doing it. So I went upstairs to the kitchen, leaving daddy to work on his invention. I passed by the pantry where I found a huge bag of bubble gum. Now that I had most of my teeth, I took a piece out of the bag and chewed it up, blowing a huge bubble.

"That was fun!" I thought, but what I was really craving was ice cream. I went to the refridgerater slash freezer, and opened it to find a big thing of vanilla ice cream. Putting the ice cream and bubble gum on the kitchen floor next to one another, I got an idea. I'm gonna make, bubble cream.

I can't reach the dishes in the cabinets up high very well, so I could only hope that neither mommy nor daddy had emptied the dish washer that morning. I opened the dish washer and was in luck. I grabbed a bowl and spoon out of there, and got to work. First, I poured the ice cream into the bowl. I had a little oopsy on the floor, but I'd clean it up later. Then, I poured in the bubble gum, and started stirring. I stirred until the bubble gum was so mixed in with the ice cream, you could hardly see it. Then once that was done, I stuck the bowl in the freezer, and put the bubble gum and ice cream that was left, back up in the places where I found them. Just then, my daddy walked in the room to find me and the mess I had made.

"Oh my gosh Dil, we'd better get you cleaned up and head out of here, it's time to pick up your brother and his friends from preschool." Stu said, cleaning me up and wiping up the kitchen floor.

Daddy got me into the car and we listened to the Dummi Bears song on the way to Tommy's preschool. We got there to find Tommy and our friends waiting. Everybody got into the car.

"Hi daddy." Tommy said.

"Hey champ, how was school?" Stu asked.

"It was fun! I had a whole mountain full of ice cream!" Tommy said excitedly.

"Yeah, I ate so much I can't sit still." Kimi said.

"Me too." Zack added.

"The kids had so much ice cream they're suffering from a sugar high." Said Miss Applebee, as she helped Stu load the rest of the kids into the car.

"I'm not surprised." Stu replied.

"Have a nice afternoon, see you tomorrow." Miss Applebee said, waving as the car drove away.

"Goodbye Miss Applebee, see you tomorrow." Said Tommy and the others in unison.

"So Dilly, what did you do all morning while I was at preschool?" Tommy asked.

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait until after lunch to see it." I replied.

We went back home and had lunchables pizzas for lunch. When we all finished, I could hardly sit still, and couldn't wait to show off my first invention ever.

"Well, we're done with our lunch, so, what's the big surprise?" Tommy asked.

I ran to the freezer and got the bowl out.

"I give you, Bubble Cream!" I shouted excitedly as Tommy and the others gathered around me.

"Um, Dil, I don't think Bubble Cream is one of the 31 flavors." Said Chuckie.

"There are 31 flavors of ice cream? Wow! What else did you learn at the ice cream place?" I asked.

"Ice cream is made from milk." Said Phil.

"Which comes from a cow!" Added Lil.

"Neat!" I replied.

Everyone stared at me for several minutes.

"So, is anybody gonna try my new invention?" I asked.

Phil took a bite.

"Hey, this Bubble Cream is pretty good!" He said, blowing a bubble.

Lil took a bite.

"Hey, I like it too!" She said, smiling.

Everyone else went around and tried a bite, though I think Phil and Lil liked it the most.

"So Dil, did you get bored while I was gone?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, you were right Tommy, I just had to use my imagination, and, I found something to do, making new inventions, just like daddy." I replied with a smile.

"See? I told you there were plenty of things to do." Tommy said.

"So what's your next invention gonna be?" Zack asked.

"Well guys, you'll have to wait until after preschool let's out tomorrow to find out." I replied, taking the last bite of Bubble Cream, and blowing a big bubble, which made us all laugh.

End of Dil POV

The End


End file.
